Realidad o Fantasía
by shina221002
Summary: AU. Yui es una chica que sufre un accidente, cuando despierta se encuentra en lugar muy diferente a de donde estaba anteriormente. Cuando quiere regresar a su mundo, ella tiene que buscar a las 3 reinas para regresar a su mundo pero ¿ella realmente quiere regresar a ese lugar? El dilema sera: quedarse a en la Realidad o en una Fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí tenemos una nueva historia de DL**

**Como les había dicho en mi Fic Luna Sangrienta: cap 5 (los que siguen mi historia saben de lo que digo), había hecho una historia de ficción, por eso no subí el capitulo 5 a tiempo y que les dije tal vez la subiría.  
><strong>

**¡ACÁ ESTA!**

**Estuve cambiando a los personajes y ya esta. Cambie un poco las personalidades de todos los DL y más a Yui. Los capítulos son bien cortos. **

**¿Cada cuánto tiempo subirás los capítulos? cada 2 semanas porque tengo que concentrarme en mi fic principal.**

**AU: Alternative Universe**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Era la mañana, como siempre los malditos rayos del sol interrumpían mi hermoso sueño, además, la estresante alarma sonaba por todo el cuarto hasta supongo que sonaba por toda la cuadra.

Desperté con mala gana, mis ojos cadavéricos pedían dormir más pero hoy el ultimo maldito examen de todo el año, y el ultimo día donde vería a mis desesperantes maestros y a ÉL. Me fui al baño para ver mi horrorosa cara, para ser sincera parecía un zombi, tenía ojeras por tanto estudiar para el examen hasta quedarme a la madrugada porque no quería repetir el último año de Secundaria, mis cabellos rubios estaban alborotados.

-¡YUI, YA BAJA A DESAYUNAR! –me grito mi tutora, Cordelia.

Ella fue mi tutora desde los 6 años cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por una cosa irrealista que ni siquiera los mejores científicos saben que fue, ya que mis padres no tenían buena comunicación con sus familiares ella tuvo que encargarse de mi por estos últimos 8 años.

-¡Ahí voy!

Hice mi intento de peinarme lo más rápido posible. Baje ya con mi ropa limpia puesta, como hoy era el último día podíamos ir con ropa de calle ¡MILAGRO! Y me puse mi típico gorro negro de estambre.

-Come rápido, tengo un caso que está muy difícil. –dijo un tanto apresurada poniendo un plato en la mesa. Cordelia trabaja como abogada pero casi siempre sus "casos" son en la noche.

-Eso significa que… -esperaba lo peor

-Te tendrás que irte en camión.

-Todo menos eso, ¡AL CARAJO EL EXAMEN! me quedo en mi casa. –le dije enojada azotando mis puños en la mesa de mármol.

-Lo siento cariño, solamente será por esta vez. –dijo acariciándome una de mis mejillas como si fuera una niña.

-Si claro, como todas las veces que me has dicho eso. –rodé mis ojos.

-Además –me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas enojada. -, que hemos dicho que es en esta casa no se aceptaran las groserías.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –pregunte haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

Ella no me respondió solamente señalo un frasco de vidrio que estaba en la repisa. Era el frasco de las groserías, según Cordelia, si digo una grosería se me castiga en poner un dólar por cada grosería que digo.

-Creo que necesitaremos un nuevo frasco. –dije con burla depositando un billete en el frasco, ya estaba completamente lleno hasta parecía que va reventa pronto si le ponías otro billete, con esto Cordelia podría comprarse una vida.

Recogí mis cosas del escritorio del estudio poniéndolas en mi mochila ya desgastada por tenerla durante todo el año. Pobre mochila, ha recibido patas y puñetazos de los salvajes de la clase, caídas desde el tercer piso, tiradas descuidadas al bote de basura; esta mochila ha traído consigo recuerdos buenos tanto como malos.

Me despedí de Cordelia, diciéndole el típico 'Te cuidas o nos vemos pronto', pero no estoy un tanto segura de un vernos pronto. Emprendí mi camino hacia la parada de autobuses más cercana, pateaba una piedra por aburrimiento hasta que la piedra se desvió hacia otro lado. Llegue a una calle que en lado opuesto estaba la parada, estaba pasando la calle hasta que media calle alce mi vista quedándome petrificada por ver lo que estaba viendo y era ÉL en la parada, ¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO TENÍA QUE SER ÉL!

Todas las chicas soñarían con su príncipe azul: rubio de ojo azul, apuesto y muy fuerte; pero ÉL era el típico chico que era muy misterioso, callado y tímido con sus ojos grises y cabello azabache. Él nunca estará a mi alcance por ser el chico más guapo de la escuela ya que en mi escuela había puro tonto en ese lugar, su nombre era Ruki.

Ruki volteo hacia la dirección donde yo estaba, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, primero me miro con indiferencia para luego cambiarlo a una sorprendida. Mi mundo se detenía por ver esos ojos grises que me miraban fijamente pero sorprendidos.

-¡YUI, CUIDADO! –él me grito con desesperación.

Nuevamente mi mundo empezó a rotar pero a una lentitud de una tortuga. Primero, escuche un claxon sonaba con desesperación. Segundo, el sonido de las llantas rechinar contra el asfalto. Por último, el impacto del auto contra algo, me equivoco… en alguien, ese alguien llamado… Yui.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el primer capitulo.<strong>

**Como se dije es muy corto pero creo hoy en la noche subo el capitulo 2.**

**Con cariño** **_Shinna_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

¡Hey, despierta!

¡RAYOS! ¡Ya despierta!

Sentía que me sacudían con brusquedad, abría mis ojos con lentitud hasta toparme con unos orbes esmeraldas gatunos, tenía que admitirlo él tenía unos orbes encantadores… ¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

-¡ESTOY VIVA! –grite levantándome con tal brusquedad hasta golpearme con alguien, chocando nuestras frentes recibiendo un gran golpe en ese lugar.

-Oye ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –me grito enojado un chico con quien me había golpeado.

Un chico de mi edad, de ojos esmeraldas gatunos pero lo más raros era su cabello: era de un rojo realmente raro y al llegar a las puntas eran de un color más claro, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero color negro, alrededor tenía unos cuchillos sostenidos por unos cinturones en forma de "X"; tenía múltiples heridas en las manos.

-Lo siento. –dije apenada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado –me miro irritado. -, ¿Por qué una chica como tú estaría en este lugar?

-¿Qué tiene que sea una chica? –dije algo molesta, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue ¡MACHISMO!

-Tiene que ver con mucho, además, no traes ninguna arma, que tal si te encuentran. –dijo mientras que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de sus extraños pantalones militares, confundiéndome aún más

-¿De quién me debería esconder? –pregunte confundida.

El soltó un suspiro. –Sí que no eres de por aquí. –dijo rendido poniéndose una mano en su nuca. –Ven, te ayudo a levantarte. –me ofreció una mano.

Yo levemente sonrojada le acepte la mano algo desconfiada pero la acepte, él tenía una increíble fuerza que me pudo levantar sin ningún esfuerzo. Todavía estaba confundida por encontrarme con un chico extraño y una atmosfera muy diferente a la de antes. Pude percibir un extraño olor a humo y creo que también él lo percibió. Sus ojos mostraban terror y odio por ese olor.

Se empezaron a oír unas máquinas, a lo lejos se podían ver un humo rojo que sobresalían de algo pesado por como las rocas se movían tras cada movimiento de esa maquinaria. Las vibras que provocaban las maquinas se hacían más y más fuertes.

-Tsk, aquí están. –dijo con furia. –Ven. –me tomo de mi mano.

-Hey, que intentas hacer. –pregunte enojada por cómo me trato.

-¿Sabes correr? –me pregunto alzando sus cejas.

-Pues claro.

-Bien. –se volteó todavía agarrando mi mano.

Él respiro hondo para luego comenzar una carrera. El corría sin parar, corría más rápido que un humano común. El pelinegro me iba arrastrado, literalmente, yo no podía seguir su paso como quisiera. Estaba realmente cansada y mi respiración era entre cortante.

-Espera… pará… por favor. –dije con mi voz cansada y agitada.

El me ignoro y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Se detuvo secamente haciendo que me chocara con la espalda de él.

-Maldición. –maldijo apretando con más fuerza mi mano como si quisiera romperla.

El ruido de la maquinaria se hacía más y más presente, el suelo temblaba con violencia casi, esa cosa extraña se pudo ver que se acercaba al callejón. Era una cosa horrible que tan solo verlo te causaba un terror que ni siquiera las peores películas de terror podían causar. Esa máquina era de tipo de LOS INCREIBLE, ¡Porque tuve que ver esa película antes de dormir! Tenía unas luces rojas donde se suponía que deberían estar sus ojos, esas luces te podían atravesar a hasta el alma.

Sentía como el agarre del chico se alejaba, el chico se puso enfrente de mí, protegiéndome detrás de su espalda, ¿ese chico me estaba protegiendo?

-No quiero utilizarlo. –dijo mientras que sacaba unos de esos cuchillos que traía en sus cinturones.

-¿Eh? –pregunte confundida.

El pelinegro tomo con fuerza esos cuchillos, apretó un botón rojo que sobresalía, esos cuchillos se prendieron en fuego. En la mirada del chico se volvía más fría y un brillo oscuro tenía estas. Algo sobresalía de su boca, eran… ¡¿COLMILLOS?!

-¡CIERRA TUS OJOS Y AGACHATE! –me ordeno enojado.

Yo no dude en su orden. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, me puse en cuclillas y me puse mis manos en la nuca. Rezaba que esto no fuera real, que esto solo fuera una fantasía y regresara a la realidad. Ya no sabía si esto era…

**La Realidad o una Fantasía**


End file.
